Redheaded Fool
by Wyltk
Summary: In response to Funkiechick's challenge Kate shares her thoughts during the movie. Kate/Wat SONGFIC


AN: This is in response to the challenge issued by Funkiechick. Funkiechick I hope you like this! And if I'm the only one who enters you don't have to write a fic for me if you don't want I've been meaning to do this for a long time but never had the chance! I hope this all makes you look a little different at Kate and Wat.  
  
PS: I have no ideal where the title came from.  
  
  
  
Dedicated to: Ms. Prongs, who always encourages me even when she has no ideal what I'm writing about! Thank you Ms. Prongs, you are truly an angel in my life and I couldn't do without your friendship and support.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hey! Guess what! I totally don't own this song or A Knight's Tale! So please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Redheaded Fool  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
The other blacksmiths are better then me huh? I'll show them better. I can make their work seem so terrible no one will ever come near them.  
  
Kate slammed the hammer down on the horse shoe. She saw three men walking to each blacksmith. No doubt they didn't have any money the way the smiths were shrugging them off. She saw them stop in front of her and viciously hit the shoe. She turned towards him as she placed the shoe in the water.  
  
The blacksmiths said what! OH! And even there faces mocked her. Telling her she couldn't do it! Oh and that red head! She would! OH!  
  
She grabbed the armor from him throwing a determined look towards the red head as he looked innocently back. Just like Fredrick when she first met him. She proved him wrong and she would prove this Freddy look alike wrong to!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
People talking, think I'm all right  
  
Think I'm doing fine  
  
Goin' through the motions of my life  
  
Go to work now every mornin'  
  
Yeah I play the part  
  
And hide away the contents of my solemn heart  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She whistled as she watched them dance. They were terrible! She was hard put to keep from laughing outright at them. She pretended to ignore them as she went about her work paying special attention to what they said. When they mentioned asking she turned around and gave him a half sarcastic half waiting look.  
  
"I'm sorry Kate, I was wondering if you would care to show us how to dance."  
  
"Please." Roland prompted him.  
  
"Please." they all chorused like birds, annoying birds.  
  
She had all intentions of refusing until she looked at Wat. He was holding out his hand in a welcoming gesture, his eyes imploring her to except. Eye that reminded her so much of her late husband. Her heart melted and against her will she felt her head nod.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
But when the sun goes down  
  
And the moon is high  
  
I can't control the flood of all these tears inside  
  
And if they only knew  
  
They'd be so surprised  
  
I'm just a good pretender in a great disguise  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She smiled proudly as she examined her armor. Her husband would be proud of her. He always loved to watch her work. He always told her that she loved to do her job so much that it showed in her every move.  
  
"He'll be crushed, killed!"  
  
She took a deep breath feeling the words sting her very core. She had been so proud of her job. Steeling herself she calmed her self.  
  
"No, I found a new way to heat the steel."  
  
~*~  
  
She smiled brightly as the men cheered patting her on the back. Looking behind her she saw Wat staring at her. With an intensity she had forgotten existed.  
  
She smiled at him in a 'I told ya so' way. He didn't even seemed fazed as he continued to look at her. She saw him turn at his friends cheers say something to William and leave the building.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Keep 'em guessin', keep 'em laughin'  
  
Build that wall up high  
  
As long as they don't see the other side  
  
You've really done it  
  
Done a number, a number on my soul  
  
But I'll be damned if I'll ever let you know  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She laughed as Chaucer continued to shine the reflector into the face of Adhemar's lacky. When he finally finished his speech and walked away they clapped in an annoying way.  
  
She saw someone step up to him and converse before tearing up the field towards Adhemar. She say them make some kind of signal and the white flag was dropped.  
  
She waited patiently with the rest of them as will sat on his horse. Chaucer tore up the field and when they reached him explained in a hurried voice that it was Prince Edward the Black Prince!  
  
He hurried back to drop the flag when Will started his horse at a gallop. She tried to yell out to stop but stopped when he continued. She turned towards Wat grabbing his wand as Will's lance broke.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
But when the sun goes down  
  
And the moon is high  
  
There's no way to hide the truth from me, myself, and I  
  
Yeah, I wear it well  
  
Though it ain't my size  
  
I'm just a good pretender in a great disguise  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Your just a silly girl aren't you!" she winced at Will's words. He had just taken his chances down to none. She watched them both storm off her eyes automatically following the princess.  
  
"It's called a lance! Hello!"  
  
Kate swung her head round and looked disbelievingly at Wat. And she was really beginning to like him? Someone that stupid? 'I really need some higher standards.'  
  
She saw him look straight at her and wink before his face went back to the 'Duh' expression.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I'm not one to show emotion  
  
Like some fools I see  
  
I won't wear my heart out on my sleeve  
  
I don't miss you  
  
Not for a moment  
  
I'm gonna be okay  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She frowned as Wat told about his love. But then she saw his face more fully. He was making fun of them. She glared at him evilly before deciding to add her own input to the letter.  
  
"With hope. Love should end with hope. My husband, God rest him, told me something I will never forget-'Hope guides me it is what gets me through the day and especially the night. The hope that after you're gone from my sight it will not be the last time I look upon you.'"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Words of wisdom spoken  
  
By the light of day  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
William Thatch was the stupidest man alive. They were going to loose so much money! He was so stupid! Why couldn't he have picked any other tourney?  
  
She looked up at Jocelyn and smiled slightly. "It's very romantic though."  
  
"Are you a women or a blacksmith?" Roland asked looking at her slightly annoyed and slightly amused.  
  
"Sometimes I'm both." she smiled secretly her eyes seeking out Wat before turning away.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
But when the sun goes down  
  
And the moon is high  
  
Your memory pulls me under like a strong riptide  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
It's all smoke and lights  
  
I'm just a good pretender in a great disguise  
  
I'm just a good pretender in a great disguise  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She smiled as she watched William and Jocelyn kiss. She sighed heavily, tilting her head to the side. He would only see her as a buddy. Never as anything more. Turning away she started back to the stables with the horse.  
  
"Kate!" he ran after her stopping her with a hand on her fore arm.  
  
"Yes, Wat?" she looked at him curiously.  
  
"I've been waiting to do this forever." He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly.  
  
That was all she needed. She knew. She was in love with him. She was in love with Wat and he loved her just as much.  
  
AN: Now if you would all be so kind as to review I would be very grateful! 


End file.
